JAK and DAXTER Whats next ?
by iamthunda
Summary: this a story that takes place at least 2-11 years after Jak saved the world for the very last time
1. Daron?

2 years after Jak, and Daxter destroyed the dark makers, the world has been at peace, but sadly for Jak, and Keira, they had went their separate ways.

"Jak, buddy I know it's been 2 years" said Daxter "but you need to get over Keira"

"I know" said Jak "I'm just going to go say hello to her that's all".

"bad idea" said Daxter

"See ya" said Jak

Jak left the palace and hoped in the sand shark and raced towards the coliseums to see Keira, and Daron who loved Jak but would never tell him.

When Jak got to the palace he hoped out of the sand shark and started to walk up the stairs of the coliseum steps and in to the work shop.

But right as he got to the entrance of the work shop he noticed that Daron and Keira were talking about him and stuff.

"What are you saying" asked Keira "do you like Jak are something"

""yea, more than you know" replayed Daron

Jak blushed at the thought of what Daron said" she likes me omg" just after Jak stopped thinking about it he walked in to the work shop and said "hello".

"O Jak I uhh, have to go" said Daron as she ran out of the shop.

"Uhh bye then" said Jak

Jak watched as Daron ran out of the shop, until she left and hoped on to a zoomer and left.

"What was that about" asked Jak

"O nothing" said Keira

"Okay" said Jak

"Well why do you want to know" asked Keira

"Well… "Jak said as his face turned red as a rose.

"You like her" squealed Keira

"You can't tell her" said Jak

"I won't I promise" said Keira.

After Jak left and Keira were done talking, Jak left the work shop and jumped in to the sand shark, and made his way back to the palace to check on how things are going on in the city.

Once Jak got back to the palace, he walked in to the his room to thin k about what he just heard at the work shop about, Daron said as he was thinking he slowly drifted to sleep.

In Jak's dream he was standing in the middle of haven forest watching the sunset, right as Jak was leaving he ran in to Daron.

"What ar-"Jak was cut off

"Kiss me" said Daron as she blushed

Jak and Daron were leaning in to kiss when Keira, butted in and ruined it.

"NO! YOU DON'T" yelled Keira right as she talked Daron

"Step off" said Daron

Keira and Daron instally started fighting and then they fell in to the lake.

"O MY GOD NOOO!" screamed Jak as he awoke from his nightmare.

"What's wrong" asked Sig

"Nothing "said Jak

Okay, by the way Daron stopped by and said to meet her at haven forest" said Sig

"Okay, see you Sig" said Jak

Jak jumped out of his bed, got dressed and jumped in to the sand shark and made his way to haven forest to see what Daron wanted, but in the back of his mind that evil dream still luckred.

When Jak finally got to the entrance of the forest he saw that Darons zoomer was outside of the entrance, Jak jumped out of the sand shark and entered the forest, to find Daron sitting down with her feet in the water.

"O hey Jak said Daron

"Hi" said Jak as he blushed 'what's up"

As Jak started to talk super-fast Daron leaned over and kissed him, after she kissed him both of their faces turned rose red.

"I uhh.. got to go" said Daron as she ran out of the forest

"uhh.. bye I guess " said Jak

When Jak got out of the forest he ran over to the sand shark and took off for the palace, to see if Keira was there , so he could ask her were Daron was.


	2. The dream

2 years after Jak, and Daxter destroyed the dark makers, the world has been at peace, but sadly for Jak, and Keira, they had went their separate ways.

"Jak, buddy I know it's been 2 years" said Daxter "but you need to get over Keira"

"I know" said Jak "I'm just going to go say hello to her that's all".

"bad idea" said Daxter

"See ya" said Jak

Jak left the palace and hoped in the sand shark and raced towards the coliseums to see Keira, and Daron who loved Jak but would never tell him.

When Jak got to the palace he hoped out of the sand shark and started to walk up the stairs of the coliseum steps and in to the work shop.

But right as he got to the entrance of the work shop he noticed that Daron and Keira were talking about him and stuff.

"What are you saying" asked Keira "do you like Jak are something"

""yea, more than you know" replayed Daron

Jak blushed at the thought of what Daron said" she likes me omg" just after Jak stopped thinking about it he walked in to the work shop and said "hello".

"O Jak I uhh, have to go" said Daron as she ran out of the shop.

"Uhh bye then" said Jak

Jak watched as Daron ran out of the shop, until she left and hoped on to a zoomer and left.

"What was that about" asked Jak

"O nothing" said Keira

"Okay" said Jak

"Well why do you want to know" asked Keira

"Well… "Jak said as his face turned red as a rose.

"You like her" squealed Keira

"You can't tell her" said Jak

"I won't I promise" said Keira.

After Jak left and Keira were done talking, Jak left the work shop and jumped in to the sand shark, and made his way back to the palace to check on how things are going on in the city.

Once Jak got back to the palace, he walked in to the his room to thin k about what he just heard at the work shop about, Daron said as he was thinking he slowly drifted to sleep.

In Jak's dream he was standing in the middle of haven forest watching the sunset, right as Jak was leaving he ran in to Daron.

"What ar-"Jak was cut off

"Kiss me" said Daron as she blushed

Jak and Daron were leaning in to kiss when Keira, butted in and ruined it.

"NO! YOU DON'T" yelled Keira right as she talked Daron

"Step off" said Daron

Keira and Daron instally started fighting and then they fell in to the lake.

"O MY GOD NOOO!" screamed Jak as he awoke from his nightmare.

"What's wrong" asked Sig

"Nothing "said Jak

Okay, by the way Daron stopped by and said to meet her at haven forest" said Sig

"Okay, see you Sig" said Jak

Jak jumped out of his bed, got dressed and jumped in to the sand shark and made his way to haven forest to see what Daron wanted, but in the back of his mind that evil dream still luckred.

When Jak finally got to the entrance of the forest he saw that Darons zoomer was outside of the entrance, Jak jumped out of the sand shark and entered the forest, to find Daron sitting down with her feet in the water.

"O hey Jak said Daron

"Hi" said Jak as he blushed 'what's up"

As Jak started to talk super-fast Daron leaned over and kissed him, after she kissed him both of their faces turned rose red.

"I uhh.. got to go" said Daron as she ran out of the forest

"uhh.. bye I guess " said Jak

When Jak got out of the forest he ran over to the sand shark and took off for the palace, to see if Keira was there , so he could ask her were Daron was.

THE DREAM

Jak walked in to his room at the palace at like around 12:30 at night, when he made it to his bed he fell out and reentered his dream world.

This time Jak was standing back in sandover village with Daxter and Daron, Jak told Daxter to scram so he could talk to Daron, after Daxter left Jak and Daron were down on the beach talking until Keira showed up with a gun and shot Daron in the head.

"NOOOOOO!" Jak awoke screaming

The next morning Jak walked in to the throne room and sat down and ate breakfast, but the dream fom last night was still in his mind, after he was done eating breakfast he left the palace and made his way back to spragus city


End file.
